This invention relates generally to livestock feeding equipment, and more particularly concerns equipment for collecting, storing and dispensing an accurately-measured amount of feed to hogs and like livestock.
Modern livestock husbandry has become increasingly concerned with accurately measuring and then dispensing amounts of feed to livestock such as hogs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,055 to Marshall describes and claims one such system. Another such system currently meeting with great commercial success is described and claimed in co-pending application Ser. No. 893,883 filed Apr. 6, 1978.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive yet highly effective feeder which can be used to collect an accurately pre-measured amount of feed, and then to quickly and completely dispense that premeasured amount of feed to hogs or like livestock.
A more specific object is to provide such a feed receiver which will collect and dispense a wide range of feed amounts. In other words, it is a specific object to provide such a feeder which will collect and dispense small amounts of feed, or moderate amounts of feed, or very large amounts of feed, simply by making an easy adjustment in the feed receiver.
Yet another object is to provide such a feeder in which the amount of feed to be collected and then dispensed can be measured with great accuracy. An associated object is to provide such a feeder in which the amount of pre-measured feed to be collected can be set quickly and easily.
A still further object is to provide such a feeder which can be used with a wide variety of feeds and in a wide variety of application environments.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.